Do Not Fear It
by LadyLoki89
Summary: "It was always ever meant to end one way. Madness, chaos, and fire..."


**Do Not Fear It**

**Author's Note: **This is my submission for tothetwelve's fanfic contest. The theme was reincarnation. This is the shortened version of the story which ends on a bittersweet note and I still believe is beautiful. Because of the guidelines I cannot post the happy ending (where the actual reincarnation theme takes place). However, if you want to read the full length story with the happy ending, visit my tumblr page (URL is listed on my Bio, story is under the "Written for Other Blogs" category). I normally wouldn't bother posting something like this, but I'm quite happy with this story, and even with the happy ending omitted I still think it's a good piece.  
**Warnings:** Slash

* * *

"Brother help!"

Thor turned, cocking an eyebrow curiously as he scurried to his brother's aid, finding the small boy sitting atop a rock, pointing into the grass beneath him.

"Scared of your own shadow, Brother?" he teased, but Loki looked to him with terror in his young eyes.

"There, in the grass!" he shouted. "Please, Brother! Please get rid of it!"

Curious as to what had his brother in such a panic, Thor sighed and trotted forwards, peering through the blades of grass until he saw the small creature slithering away. Reaching down, he picked up the snake and held it to the light to inspect it.

"Come, Loki! It's only a small one! They're harmless!" He held it out to his brother, but Loki recoiled on the rock, shaking his head vigorously.

"Just get rid of it!"

Thor considered it for a moment, but stepped closer to Loki instead, watching as his brother attempted to recoil further, only to be stopped by the fact that he had run out of rock to sit on.

"Come now, Loki. Do not fear it," Thor said, still holding it out for his brother to see. "I won't let it harm you."

Loki hesitated for several long moments, but slowly he leaned forward, looking the small snake over, a small smile forming on his lips as he studied its pattern and the colors of its scales. After a while Thor wandered off, finding a safe place to release the creature, and turned to see his brother cautiously climbing down from the rock.

"I'll never understand your fear of snakes, Loki," he joked and Loki shrugged.

"I suppose it's only natural you should feel comfortable among your own kind," he retorted with a mischievous grin, and with a growl, Thor lunged at him, the two boys scrambling away in the grass, laughing and playing until the sun set.

It was always ever meant to end one way. Madness, chaos, and fire.

And as Thor stood out on the balcony, staring towards the ocean, whose waves grew all the more fearsome, his eyes strayed to Loki, who stood beside him.

"Do not be afraid of it, Brother," Loki said simply, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes watched the ever growing waves. "We both knew it would have to end one day. It was always inevitable."

"You speak as though you were ready for it," Thor mused, looking to his brother with a dark gaze.

"No one was ever ready for it," Loki replied. "We were just meant to accept it."

"And what if I can't?" Thor asked.

Loki smirked, glancing downwards, briefly, as he muttered, "Odinson..." Thor frowned and returned his gaze to the horizon, watching as a final wave began to build, its ever growing size making him aware that this would be the one to strike them.

"Where had you hoped to be when the end came?" Loki asked, though whether it was to distract him or because he was truly curious, he could not tell.

"I had hoped to be in battle," Thor answered, after a moment of thinking. "On a field of victory, watching my enemies fall and knowing that when everything came to an end, l did not go quietly." Loki smiled sadly, nodding as though he had expected that reply. "And what about you, Brother?" Thor asked, causing him to turn his head from their impending demise and truly look over his brother one last time.

"I had hoped to be alongside you," Loki answered, a tear rolling down his cheek as he spoke. Thor met his gaze, and as he stared at him, he could only think of all the things he wanted to say in that moment, but could not find the words. Loki smiled as though he understood all the same.

In the distance, a rumbling grew, and they knew the final wave was breaking free and beginning to tower over the palace.

"Here it comes," Loki said, looking out to see the kingdom covered in shadow. "Are you ready now, Brother?"

"No," Thor answered, tears falling down his face as he envied how calm Loki seemed to keep himself.

"Do not fear it," Loki whispered, and as the wave crashed down on the palace, Thor did not take his eyes off his brother until the very end was upon them.

It was always ever meant to end one way.


End file.
